Stirb Nicht Vor Mir
by Ith1ldin
Summary: [MiloxCamus]Oneshot, regalo de cumpleaños para el caballero de Escorpio. No sé muy bien cómo definirlo. Milo tiene extraños sueños..


**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir (**No mueras antes que yo

* * *

_Mis dedos se posan temerosos sobre tu rostro helado, inexpresivo e inmóvil, y no se esfuerzan en disimular un más que perceptible tremor. De por sí pálido como las nieves de un glaciar, ostenta ahora una mortecina lividez, acentuada por la suave capa violácea que cubre tus labios y que me resulta imposible retirar con los míos, pese a todos mis esfuerzos. Incluso una pequeña herida se ha abierto ya en los otrora palpitantes tejidos pero, obedeciendo la imposición de una infranqueable barrera, no fluye sangre alguna. _

_No…tú no, mi ángel de cabellos rojos, dime que no es verdad… Te zarandeo con intensas sacudidas, pero no opones otra resistencia física que la natural debida al peso de tu cuerpo, y tus extremidades se mueven artificiales, como lo haría un muñeco articulado. Demostrada la futilidad de la violencia para despertarte de tu sueño eterno, te estrecho entre mis brazos con toda la fuerza de que puedo hacer acopio y la vana esperanza de que el calor que mi cuerpo y corazón puedan deshacer el gélido manto de la muerte. Mas nada sucede… ni un parpadeo, latido o inspiración que puedan confirmar que las Moiras, tejedoras del hilo de la vida, hayan unido el tuyo de nuevo._

Lo que a continuación acontece me ofrece un panorama cubierto por tinieblas. ¿La perspectiva de mi vida ahora que tú no estás? Es posible, aunque la explicación real resulta sin duda más esperanzadora, y no obstante descorazonadora a un tiempo: Morfeo me ha expulsado de sus dominios antes de tiempo, así de sencillo. Tan sólo un sueño, la más horrible de las pesadillas, constituía el cuadro de tu muerte. No es la primera vez que tales temores afloran al dormir. De hecho¿en qué otro lugar podrían hacerlo, si únicamente en mis sueños es donde te manifiestas, donde me ofreces pruebas de tu existencia, destinada para mí al igual que la mía lo es para ti?

Me incorporo parcialmente, todavía tembloroso, retirando lo poco que queda de las sábanas sobre mi cama, hasta quedar sentado a un lado de ésta. Paso mi mano por una frente perlada de un sudor frío que evoca al instante el recuerdo, onírico, sí, pero inimaginablemente doloroso, de tu cuerpo rígido como un bloque de hormigón. La deslizo en descenso por mi rostro, humedecido a partes iguales por el sudor y el rocío de varias lágrimas derramadas. Dudo mucho que vuelva a conciliar el sueño esta noche, así que me temo que un segundo encuentro contigo no tendrá lugar hoy. De todas formas, después del primero creo que esta noche prefiero evocarte despierto, rehuyendo así una hipotética segunda visión de tu cuerpo muerto.

Poniéndome definitivamente en pie, salgo de mi cámara, y recorro sigiloso los pasillos de mi templo hasta hallarme fuera, ante las imponentes columnas del mismo. Bordeo la plataforma de placas de mármol que lo rodea, hasta la fachada sur, de seductoras vistas en comparación con las otras tres, escaparates de interminables escaleras, cuando no de una abrupta y anodina pared rocosa.

Arriba, los débiles destellos de las estrellas; debajo, los algo menos tenues parpadeos del alumbrado de las poblaciones colindantes. Todo enmarcado por un fondo de una oscura tonalidad azul marino en lo más alto del cual la luna brilla. Hace frío…Inteligente de mí, he salido en plena noche otoñal, ataviado con una simple camiseta de algodón y boxers. Estornudo, anticipo de un más que seguro y merecido catarro. Ignorando este detalle a los pocos segundos, acabo por perderme contemplando un punto indeterminado del espacio mientras, en un intento de olvidar la macabra escena de la pesadilla de antes, rememoro nuestros encuentros.

Hará un par de años, todavía no había ganado la armadura de oro, del primero de ellos, que recuerdo a la perfección. Sonrío al reconstruirlo mentalmente, pues el "lugar" no podría distar más del adusto paisaje griego poblado de ruinas en el que he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida, ya fuera en la propia península, o en las Cícladas. El ambiente envuelto en niebla recordaba vagamente a una de esas pomposas mansiones británicas, con vastas extensiones de terreno dedicadas a jardines o bosquecillos privados. En uno de tales jardines debía encontrarme, más concretamente en uno de esos laberintos de setos, diseñados para satisfacer las extravagantes ínfulas de ostentación de un aristócrata venido a menos. Vagaba por las callejuelas que delimitaban las matas, de una altura unas tres cabezas superior a la mía propia, y, como en cualquier laberinto que se precie, me veía completamente perdido. Nunca me he detenido a ahondar con gran profundidad en el posible significado subconsciente que pudiera entrañar la imagen del laberinto, supongo que se trate de una especie de metáfora de una más que probable desorientación real. Pero dejémonos de divagar¿por dónde iba? Ah, cierto…Erraba por el laberinto, completamente extraviado, cuando una especie de visión fantasmal cruzó rápidamente por el sendero perpendicular a la que yo ocupaba. Siendo escasas mis esperanzas de encontrar una posible salida, o entrada, opté por seguir la pista a la figura que, no importando cuánto corriera, parecía ir siempre un paso por delante. Hasta que, tan repentinamente como había hecho su aparición una primera vez, lo perdí. O no. Dos albos brazos me envolvieron por detrás, siguiéndoles un cuerpo que se recargaba sobre mi espalda. Al girar, recuerdo un rostro de alabastro enmarcado por una corona de cabellos escarlata, de una belleza imposible de explicar con palabras. Dibujaba una sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero indudablemente hipnótica a la que me rendí sin detenerme a meditar sobre la naturaleza de lo sucedido, o de mis propios actos…obvio en un sueño¿no? Ahora frente a él, le devolví la sonrisa, y todavía con sus brazos sobre mis hombros, posé mis manos sobre su cintura, empujándole suavemente hacia las espesas paredes vegetales a medida que nuestros rostros se aproximaban, hasta unirse en un contacto fugaz, pues tan pronto tus cabellos se apoyaron sobre el seto la niebla ganó progresiva, pero rápidamente en tupidez, hasta que todo desapareció en grisáceos jirones opacos. Justo entonces desperté.

Mi primera reacción ante el sueño fue tomarlo como una de esas ensoñaciones, más hormonales que otra cosa, típicas de una adolescencia que daba sus últimos coletazos, aunque mis sábanas permanecían impolutas. Sin embargo, al repetirse en sucesivas noches los encuentros contigo, tornarse más duraderos, más profundos, incluso íntimos, no pude sino asumirlos como algo mucho menos "animal". Un detalle curioso, han tenido lugar en todo tipo de parajes: Reales (o al menos, factibles en un contexto realista), imaginarios, poblados, desiertos, … mas nunca en el lugar más cercano, el cual podría considerar más probable, nunca hemos estado juntos aquí, en el Santuario. Parece extraño, sobre todo cuando teóricos del sueño definen a éste como una selección aleatoria de recuerdos. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que después de indagar en lo más profundo de mi memoria, tampoco he hallado recuerdo alguno de nadie mínimamente parecido a ti, tampoco debería resultarme tan misterioso.

Ignoro si obedecen a una suerte de arcano poder precognitivo, a una desbordante imaginación por mi parte, a la existencia de un lazo eterno e indivisible entre nosotros, forjado por los hados desde el principio de la eternidad, o a evidente locura. Lo más fácil para cualquier espectador ajeno es tomar por cierta esta última suposición. No puedo culparles¿quién que se precie de encontrarse en sus cabales se enamoraría de alguien que tan sólo en sueños existe?

Sin embargo, aunque ignoro tu nombre, tu procedencia…tu vida entera, en resumen, y tengo la palmaria certeza de que nunca antes rostro semejante al tuyo ha cruzado siquiera mi campo visual, sé que existes en la…llamémosla "realidad", que posees un cuerpo tangible con el que sonreír, dotado de unos zafíreos ojos azulados con los que deslumbrar y unas líneas gráciles, esbeltas, armónicas: una tentadora, incitante perfección, en resumidas cuentas; un cuerpo con el que fundirme por toda la eternidad. Y antes o después acabaremos por encontrarnos frente a frente, estoy completamente seguro de ello. Así como te estoy esperando desde la primera vez que acudiste a mis sueños, quizá incluso antes, vendrás a mí, lo sé.

Siempre y cuando, claro, el terrible delirio de esta noche no cobre forma, convirtiendo en utópica tal posibilidad. Tus labios amoratados, tus párpados caídos, ocultando unos orbes opacos, vacíos, vuelven a mi mente, y en un intento por rechazar esa imagen sacudo con violencia mi cabeza. Mis pulsaciones se han acelerado, y de nuevo, pese al frío, estoy sudando, bañado en desasosiego. Dioses, si fuera imperioso que Thanatos tuviera que llevar a alguno de los dos hacia la ribera del río Estigio, imploraría que fuera yo el elegido en primer lugar, pues no soporto la idea de perderte, de no tenerte cerca.

Perderte… como si alguna vez hubiera podido reclamarte como "mío" más allá de una noche, quizá incluso menos. De repente, todas mis quimeras de que existe en este mismo plano alguien como tú, mi hermoso y etéreo ángel, se tornan precisamente eso: quimeras, el deseo no cuajado en realidad de amar y sentirse amado, la ingenua ilusión de que para cada persona existe su complementaria, y una simple imagen onírica tiene su manifestación material existente en algún rincón del globo, destinada exclusivamente para mí. Como si a un caballero de Atenea se le permitiera amar más allá de su diosa, o la Humanidad en su conjunto...con un amor egoísta, centralizado exclusivamente en un solo ser humano. "Del todo irresponsable, indigno de un defensor de la Diosa", clamaría al cielo mi maestro. Y tiene razón. Definitivamente, he perdido el norte. Ni una colegiala en la edad del pavo sería tan ilusamente estúpida. Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos, como si así pudiera erigir una barrera que ocultase mi vergonzante demencia ante ese mundo que, ahora durmiente, se extiende más allá de las Doce Casas.

Elevo mi vista al cielo. Pese al frío, está despejado. Ni una sola nube campa por la bóveda del firmamento, lo que posibilita admirar a la luna en su cuarto creciente, y a diversas constelaciones. Frente a mí puedo contemplar Eridano, la constelación del río, flanqueado por Orion y la Ballena. Un poco más al oeste, uno de los peces de la constelación zodiacal del mismo nombre parece deseoso de sumergirse en el oleaje que parece determinar el horizonte, y al lado, Acuario, resistiéndose a desaparecer bajo aquél. Acuario… Me detengo a pensar sobre este último signo, tengo la impresión de que algo se me escapa.

¡Ah, cierto! Maldita sea, y yo aquí, divagando mientras pierdo horas de sueño y haciendo méritos para contraer un constipado, cuando mañana a primera hora tenemos una recepción protocolaria. El caballero del undécimo signo, finalizada su estancia en… ¿era Siberia? -debo releer el informe en cuanto entre de nuevo al templo-, regresa mañana a ocupar su puesto en el templo de la Vasija. No creo que sea muy respetuoso presentarme ante un nuevo compañero de armas con ojeras y un pañuelo como extensión de una de mis manos, por lo que, aunque desvelado, regreso a mi cuarto.

Tendido sobre la cama, mis pensamientos redundan en torno a la pesadilla de un par de horas atrás; al primer, maravilloso sueño en que te conocí; a todos los que le sucedieron: dulces, apasionados, atemorizantes,…No, me niego a admitir que sean tan sólo un engaño del cerebro; tiene que haber un motivo más profundo detrás de ellos, tienes que existir…lo sé, así que, cuerdo o loco, te esperaré.

Percibo un conocido hormigueo, y comienza a resultar trabajoso el separar de nuevo mis párpados. Quizás no me había desvelado tanto como creía…

_Luciendo al sol mi armadura, que brilla orgullosa de su posición preeminente entre las ochenta y ocho, y mi capa ondeando alegremente, en danza con la suave brisa que sopla, alzo al frente mi vista, ante la cual se dibuja la infinita escalinata, interrumpida aquí y allá por los Doce Templos. Todo parece tranquilo, al igual que siempre, pero se percibe una sensación diferente…no sabría definirlo. O quizás sí. _

_Un débil sonido metálico, como de choque, me abstrae de la contemplación de tan conocido paisaje. Una mano, tu mano, se posa sobre mi hombrera, el dedo índice enganchando un cercano mechón de mis cabellos y enredándose con él, juguetón. Llevo al hombro mi derecha, intentando acaparar tu mano con la mía, y un segundo tintineo resuena. Ladeando mi cuello, en una tentativa por averiguar el motivo del sonido, veo efectivamente unos alargados dedos albos, cuyos contornos he memorizado ya a la perfección. Sin embargo, una novedad: es lo único visible de tu mano, cubierta por un guante metálico, dorado para más señas, y de factura similar, muy similar, al mío propio._

**FIN**


End file.
